List of Metal Saga episodes
__NOWYSIWYG__ This is a list of ongoing episodes of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime series. The list is broken into several story arcs and includes a summary of each story arc and the original broadcast date for each episode. The anime version is different from the manga storyline, but the main plot, and characters are the same as in the manga. OP & ED Themes Japanese ;Metal Fight Beyblade (Season 1) ;Opening Themes * #1: Metal Fight Beyblade - by YU+KI (1-51) ;Ending Themes * #1: Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita He~ - by MASH (1-50) ;Metal Fight Beyblade Baku (Season 2) ;Opening Themes * #2: Galaxy Heart - by YU+KI (53-102) * Promo OP for the Movie: Spinning the World - by YU+KI (70-77) TV Version Only ;Ending Themes * #2: Ōzora wo Koete Yuke - by Odoriba Soul (52-102) ;Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (Season 3) ;Opening Themes * #3: Kokoro no Yuki - by YU+KI (103-) ;Ending Themes * #3: Destiny - By YU+KI (102-) English Dub ;Beyblade: Metal Fusion (Season 1) ;Opening Themes * #1: Metal Fusion - by ??? (1-51) ;Ending Themes * #1: Metal Fusion Instrumental - by ??? (1-51) ;Beyblade: Metal Masters (Season 2) ;Opening Themes * #2: Metal Masters - by ??? (52-102) ;Ending Themes * #2: Metal Masters Instrumental - by ??? (52-102) 'Episode list' 'Season 1: Metal Fight Beyblade Original Arc (Episodes 1-23)' The first Metal Fight Beyblade story arc is twenty three episodes in length, and initially aired in Japan from April 5, 2009 through September 6, 2009. For the English Dub, Canada started off with the premieres on May 15, 2010, then stopped airing new episodes on June 26, 2010 to allow Cartoon Network in North America to catch up. Cartoon Network in North America then got the premieres starting at episode 11 to episode 22. Australia then got the premiere for episode 23. * Prologue 1: Episodes 1-13 * Prologue 2: Episodes 15-23 Two pieces of theme music are used for this arc: one opening theme and one ending theme. The opening theme is "Metal Fight Beyblade" by Yu+Ki while the first ending theme is "Boys ~Hikari Kagayaku Ashita He~" by Mash. 'Season 1: Battle Bladers (Episodes 24-51)' This story arc is twenty-eight episodes long, and aired in Japan September 13, 2009 to March 28, 2010. For the English Dub, Australia continued with the premieres with episode 24 to episode 26, then the premieres went back to Cartoon Network in North America. From episode 37, the United Kingdom got the premieres. This arc has two '30 second' prologues before the Opening Theme. * Prologue 3: Episodes 25-39 * Prologue 4: Episodes 41-50 A 2nd version of the 1st OP is used in this arc. The OP retains the same music, but some of the video has different scenes. The ending theme remains the same, and is also used in this arc. 'Season 2: Big Bang Bladers (Episodes 52-102)' France started off with the Metal Masters (French dub) premieres on June 6, 2011, on Canal J. Australia's Cartoon Network started the english version premiere on July 25, 2011. It will air in North America on August 20, 2011 with 3 back to back episodes. Canada's YTV has yet to reveal when they will air Metal Masters. Prologue 5: Episodes 58-102 Currently, two pieces of theme music are used: one opening theme and one ending theme. The second opening theme is "Galaxy Heart" by Yu+Ki while the second ending theme is "Oozora wo koete yuke" by Odoriba Soul. 'Season 3: Legendary Blader (Episodes 103-)' Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes